


Теория и практика

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: В постели с Гаем даже китайская мудрость не поможет
Relationships: Robin of Loxley/Guy of Gisburne
Kudos: 3





	Теория и практика

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: упоминаются нефритовые стебли и прочий ужас :lol:  
> Логическое продолжение мини «Удачное свидание».  
> Написано на летний баттл-2020 для команды Robin of Sherwood

Взгляд, которым Гай сверлил королевский профиль на несчастном пенни, был весьма далёк от верноподданнического. Робин с одной стороны ему сочувствовал (Гаю, естественно, а не изображению вздорного потомка Плантагенетов), а с другой тихо радовался, что удача сегодня на его стороне и что право первого… хм… удара в этом… эээ… поединке — за ним. Он уже хотел сказать что-нибудь подбадривающее, как Гай отвернулся от злополучной монеты, не желавшей плавиться под его гневным взглядом, и обратил этот взгляд него. Робин поежился:  
— Ну, Гай… мы же договаривались, что… я же не виноват, что так получилось!..  
Гай нахмурился еще суровее, и Робин с тоской подумал, что вечер, на который возлагалось столько ожиданий, сейчас пойдет псу под хвост. Однако человек — грозовая туча очень удивил его, когда вместо ругани или попытки съездить в зубы нехотя разомкнул уста и заявил:  
— Уговор есть уговор. Я не собираюсь отказываться от своего обещания.  
А потом Робину оставалось только обалдело хлопать ресницами, наблюдая, как Гай с остервенелым выражением лица — с таким он, наверное, в свое время рубил врагов в нормандском походе, — содрал с себя одежду и сапоги, швырнул снятое в угол хижины и срубленным деревом упал лицом вниз на расстеленный поверх сена плащ. И замер на нем с неподвижностью каменного изваяния. Робин немного подождал, любуясь открывшимся ему прекрасным видением, потом подсел ближе и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по напряженным мышцам спины. Хладное изваяние не отреагировало, категорически не желая снова становиться Гаем, — который, как уже выяснилось, обычно в постели был весьма горяч и подвижен. Робин тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ну, Гааай…  
— Чего тебе? Приступай, чего ждешь! — невнятно скомандовали в ответ, не соизволив даже повернуть голову. И Робин с грустью осознал, что все радостно поднявшееся — стоило ему сегодня только завидеть Гая в дверях лесной хижины — безнадежно упало.  
Боги свидетели, не таким он ожидал их «настоящий» первый раз! Ему бы хотелось самому снять с Гая одежду — неторопливо, вещь за вещью, покрывая поцелуями постепенно обнажающуюся кожу, подобную белому мрамору… Но вот только мраморная холодность и неподвижность вожделенного тела его совсем не устраивала! Впрочем, Робин не собирался пасовать перед неожиданными трудностями: шмыгнул носом, решительно стащил с себя рубаху и приступил к обращению изваяния в живого человека.  
Для начала он огладил ладонью распростертое перед ним тело, очерчивая ставшие уже знакомыми росчерки шрамов на белой глади спины. Затем, перекинув ногу через бедра, уселся верхом и взялся за Гая уже всерьез, разминая обеими руками закаменевшие мышцы — начиная с плеч и понемногу спускаясь все ниже. Член уже невыносимо ныл, стремясь вырваться на свободу из плена ставших невыносимо тесными штанов, но Робин сцепил зубы и даже не пытался потереться о призывно белеющие в полутьме ягодицы — еще не время, пусть Гай сначала расслабится и доверится ему, а уж потом… Чтобы немного отвлечься от собственного возбуждения, Робин попытался подумать о чем-нибудь другом, но в голове, как назло, крутились только воспоминания о том самом разговоре с отцом…

_…От стыда щеки полыхали так, что казалось: поднеси к ним клочок соломы — и она загорится. Но он упрямо рассказал все до конца и теперь ждал ответа Хэрна, все-таки надеясь, что его не поднимут на смех. Впрочем, тот отнесся к трудностям сына с пониманием:  
— Давно уже пора: от ваших чувств друг к другу воздух искрит и потрескивает, как во время грозы! Я, правда, не ожидал, что у норманна твоего такого опыта не будет, хмм… Но дело поправимое. Подай свиток с верхней полки, который в красный шелк замотан… да, этот, спасибо!..  
Свиток был тяжелым — несмотря на свою поразительную толщину — или точнее будет тонину… или как там правильно!.. Робин никогда не видел пергамента подобной выделки и почти не удивился, когда в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Хэрн снисходительно пояснил:  
— Это не пергамент, дурень! Это бумага, которую изготовляют в далеком Китае… жаль, рецепта я так и не сумел достать — хорошая вещь, лучше пергамента и экономнее!.. Впрочем, вернемся к твоей проблеме. На Востоке знают толк в мужской любви, не считают ее постыдной, а этот трактат создан в помощь невеждам вроде вас! Прочесть ты, правда, все равно не сможешь — пока рисунки поизучай, а я тебе буду пояснения переводить, если вопросы возникнут.  
Вопросы, естественно возникли сразу же, но озвучивать их Робин не торопился, с жадным любопытством разглядывая непривычные — и неприличные! — картинки в обрамлении вертикальных столбиков из непонятных закорючек. В принципе, он так и догадывался, что ничем соитие с мужчиной от такого действа же с женщиной не отличается — не считая места этого самого соития. Но, как оказалось, свои тонкости все же имелись.  
— Не пытайся действовать наскоком, как ты любишь. Если любовник не готов, больно будет не только ему — сам себе же головку защемишь! Нужна подготовка… пальцами, да! А ты как думал?.. А чтобы двигаться легче было, смазка необходима… где-то она тут у меня была… чему удивляешься? Я давно знал, что дело к этому идет, и приготовил — состав специальный, с ранозаживляющими свойствами, специально для первого раза… Кончится — еще сделаю, уже с другими… стимулирующими!.. Потом поблагодарите, если не забудете, конечно…  
В ответ Робин кивал, старался запомнить все, что сказано — и что увидено, хоть перед глазами уже плыло, и внезапно вместо двух узкоглазых любовников на картинке он увидел перед собой Гая. А тот лежит на спине, раздвинув колени: кожа блестит от пота, светлые пряди волос липнут ко лбу, глаза сощурены узкими щелками, почти как у китайца, и смотрят на него так, что шнуровка немилосердно в пах впивается — а потом облизывает губы и приглашающе машет, подзывая к себе…_

…Робин помотал головой, отбрасывая морок воспоминания, и перевел взгляд на объект приложения сил. Что же, труды даром не прошли: спина под его руками больше не казалась каменной, светловолосая голова уже не утыкалась носом в плащ, а косила на него синим взглядом — практически благосклонно. И на слух дыхание Гая ощутимо сбилось: особенно когда он слегка приподнялся и потерся членом о плащ, а ягодицами — о пах Робина. Словно в полусне, ничего не слыша сквозь оглушительный шум крови в ушах, Робин непослушными пальцами распустил шнуровку, высвободил член и практически упал грудью на спину Гая. В голове крутились какие-то обрывки мыслей про подготовку, пальцы, мазь для смазки… зачем оно? Для чего? Потому что надо? Зачем надо? А, больно будет… ну, так он осторожно… не торопясь… Или не надо больно? А, Хэрн с ним, обойдемся!.. Робин всхлипнул, толкнулся вперед, чувствуя, как член уперся между чем-то восхитительно упругим, а это что-то сжалось вокруг так хорошо, так правильно… вот так, еще пару толчков… о, дааа!..  
…Он очнулся, когда под ним нетерпеливо завозились, и голос Гая требовательно окликнул:  
— Эй, Робин?.. Локсли, ты там не заснул? Продолжать собираешься?  
Робин приподнялся на дрожащих руках, сморгнул и, опустив голову с ужасом уставился на белесые потеки на Гаевых ягодицах и свой опавший член между ними, уже ничем не напоминавший — как там в том трактате?.. а, нефритовый стебель, вот! Проклятье, он спустил, даже не проникнув как следует… словно подросток!..  
— Ну, ты продолжишь или нет?! — Гай тоже приподнялся и недовольно оглядывался через плечо. Срань господня, он же сейчас разозлится, и следующего раза у них не будет никогда!..  
— Эмм… Гай, ты… только не сердись, ладно? Я… эээ… сейчас… надо смазку… я ее забыл и… — Робин продолжал бормотать оправдания, ожидая грома и молний в свой адрес и приготовившись стоически их снести… только бы Гай не ушел, пусть лучше он сверху будет, только бы не…  
Гроза над повинной темноволосой головой так и не разразилась: Гай вздохнул, выбрался из-под Робина и уселся рядом, перед этим небрежно обтеревшись подхваченным пучком сена.  
— Беспокоишься о том, что уже спустил? Ну, бывает, что поделаешь, — неожиданно миролюбиво сказал он, похлопав оторопевшего Робина по плечу. — Я и рукой управлюсь, а потом отдохнем и еще раз попробуем, да?  
И потянулся к своему члену, все еще стоявшему наизготовку в ожидании разрядки. Робин бездумно проследил за ним взглядом, затем метнулся вперед и, отбросив чужую руку прочь, сам перехватил упругий ствол. Гай ничего не возразил, только понимающе хмыкнул и откинулся назад, упираясь руками в плащ — и предоставляя Робину свободу действий. Казалось бы: достаточно провести несколько раз ладонью вверх-вниз, обводя головку большим пальцем и, в конце концов, заставляя со стоном излиться — что может быть проще… и сколько они так уже дрочили друг другу, не решаясь заходить дальше… Но Робину показалось этого недостаточно, и он, неожиданно сам для себя, наклонился и обхватил головку губами.  
Было странно и непривычно, приходилось стараться не задеть нежную кожу зубами и думать о том, что ничего такого он, собственно, и не делает, а член — такая же часть тела, как, скажем… эээ… рука… и у некоторых руки куда грязнее, чем член Гая, который моется каждый день… и вообще, это же Гай, с ним можно!.. Член Гая тоже разделял это мнение, энергично толкаясь в рот, а его хозяин сверху что-то неразборчиво бормотал и постанывал: «Ро… ро…бин, ннне… ох, что же ты тво… ооо!..» Ради этих восхитительных звуков стоило потерпеть и некоторые неудобства — великодушно решил Робин, все быстрее двигая головой и насаживаясь ртом до упора. Упираться приходилось носом в светлые волоски на лобке, но результат определено того стоил: Гай едва не взвыл, толкнувшись особенно резко и с силой вплетая пальцы в волосы — а потом с не меньшей силой отталкивая от себя. Робин хотел оскорбиться тем, что им вдруг пренебрегли, но почувствовал на щеке липкие капли — Гай просто позаботился о нем, не хотел, чтобы он поперхнулся семенем…  
А потом сильные руки сгребли его в объятия — и Робин оказался уже лежащим щекой на широкой, мокрой от пота груди, слушая быстрые удары чужого сердца где-то там, внутри. Это успокаивало, и он уже было задремал под эти мерные звуки, но Гай и не думал оставлять его в покое.  
— Робин Локсли, а ну, не спать! До утра еще далеко, а я неизвестно когда выберусь в следующий раз! И мне ужасно хочется послушать, откуда у тебя вдруг появились такие впечатляющие… кхм… познания! Вот только не знаю: прибить того, кто тебя ими наградил, или спасибо сказать?..  
На эту угрозу Робин только фыркнул: так он и расскажет, сщас! А вот нечего было статую холодную изображать: когда монетку кидали, Гай решку выбрал, а выпал орел — принял бы проигрыш с достоинством, и время бы зря не потратили! И Робин бы непременно постарался полученные теоретические познания воплотить на практике наилучшим способом: зря он запоминал, что ли, всю эту чушь с нефритовыми жезлами и задними воротами храмов? Хотя, если Гай будет хорошо себя вести, можно будет утащить этот свиток и показать ему картинки. Чтобы тоже теорию освоил, а потом пусть и на практике применит — и посмотрим, у кого лучше получится!  
Робин довольно улыбнулся и притянул грозного помощника ноттингемского шерифа к себе — поцеловать. В самом деле: времени до утра полно и надо его провести с пользой. Даже если теория в результате не идеально совпадет с практикой.


End file.
